Just The One Room
by crammit
Summary: Reworking of the spa scene from the show. Because it should have included at least a kiss. This story gives them a little more than that. Rated M for language and lady sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just The One Room  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Guiding Light  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Olivia/Natalia  
**Summary: **Reworking of the spa scene from the show. Because it should have included at least a kiss. This story gives them a little more than that.  
**A/N:** Guiding Light and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

* * *

_That's it_! I can't believe we thought this would be a good idea. _A religious retreat?_ Yet another swipe at my faith even after the progress I thought we were making. The first sign of conflict and you throw that back at me? No thank you.

"This isn't working out so I'm going to go ahead and leave." I let the disgust coat my voice even while a trickle of fear flutters through me at how quickly things are changing.

"No. You stay. I'll leave." Your voice calls out behind me as you move to the bed and I can feel the air from your body push against me like a playground taunt.

Grabbing my luggage, I sneak a glance over at you and anger has colored your cheeks, flushing deeper as the muscles in your jaw work overtime. Your eyes flick up to burn into mine briefly and I can feel a quick punch of lust steal my breath.

_No._ _No room for that here_. I can't think about how much I want you when I'm trying to make a point. But God, even the sound of the zipper being pulled by your hands has me fumbling with mine. How many times have I watched those same hands, had those same hands in mine and found my thoughts wandering into forbidden fantasies? Those long fingers, the delicate muscles of your wrist, the soft skin of the back of your hands all served to test my imagination late at night.

I swallow hard and realize, as I listen to you throw clothes into your suitcase, that the only thing being tested right now is my patience.

"You know what the problem is? You are just way, way, way, WAY too sensitive." I can feel my eyes narrow in reflex and I try to keep myself calm by folding my clothes and placing them nicely into my luggage. It makes me feel a little better as I watch the blur of clothes fly from your hands towards the bed.

"Oh no, the problem is that whenever we have a problem, you attack my religion."

"I was not attacking your religion, okay? Where has your sense of humor gone?" _My_ sense of humor? How can you still think that making fun of my religion is funny?

"It's not funny. You weren't joking."

"Oh come on…" The fed up tone of your voice grates across my nerves and I can feel myself starting to respond back in kind.

"_Well maybe next time we should go to a religious retreat_." I mock you and I know it's juvenile but I don't even care right now. How many times is my faith going to be a source of entertainment for you?

"I wasn't attacking your religion. I was making a point." Another slash of clothing makes its way to the growing pile in your suitcase and it's becoming clear to me that neither of us was ready for anything like this. All those months of questioning and fighting with these feelings and we thought that going away with each other after only a few days of dealing with this was a good idea? We're both crazy.

"You know what's happening here? We've gone right back to the beginning where we don't even like each other." Before I can even finish, you're flinging a bra into my suitcase. _What is it with you and these clothes?_ Any other time, I might find this sort of funny but this is getting a little ridiculous.

"Will you calm down?" Like a child, I grab the bra from my luggage and toss it back in your suitcase.

"_YOU_ calm down!" A new article of clothing finds its way into my bag. At the speed of light. _This has got to stop_.

"God, before we got here we were friends. And now, we're…we're what?" I stumble over the words as a brief sting of hurt starts to deflate my anger.

"Well, that's what we came here to figure out, right?" Your answer is punctuated by the zipping of your luggage and I can feel my palms get sweaty as I grab the last few items of clothing from the bed.

"Yeah, okay and what have we figured out?" _This wasn't supposed to happen this way_. We've only just gotten here and we're already leaving, our coy flirting buried beneath crumpled clothes.

"That this was a big mistake!" You lean towards me and the anger in your voice slaps me back. I feel the cut before you even finish speaking and the hurt stuns me into silence. Immediately, you realize what you've said and you drop your luggage to the floor, rubbing your hands along your forehead.

Your eyes find mine through the space between your fingers and your voice is soft when you speak. "Natalia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No." I don't let you finish your apology. I can see the fight leaving your body and it takes mine with it. Tossing the shirt I hold in my hand back onto the bed, I take a step closer to you. "No, this isn't a mistake."

You exhale heavily, the pulse jumping against the skin of your throat and I know you understand that I'm not talking about this weekend spa getaway. I slide the jacket from my shoulders and let it drop to the floor behind me. I move slowly until I'm standing before you, so close I can see the gold flecks dancing in the green of your eyes. I can smell the lotions on your skin and I can feel my body straining towards you.

"What are we doing? I don't want to fight with you, Olivia." My eyes roam towards the expanse of skin visible above your sweatshirt and I can definitively say that fighting is the last thing I want to do with you right now.

"I know we came here to figure out how to be whatever it is that we are to each other. But this?" I indicate the hastily packed luggage and clothes still strewn on the bed. "We know how to do this. We know how to fight."

You smile at that and have the good grace to blush.

"We're both a little nervous and I'm sorry if I was a little defensive before. We need to know how things are between us before we can explain it to other people." I brush the hair out of my eyes and settle into sigh. "There's so much going on here, you know?"

"I know. I know and I didn't mean to make light of any of it but if you can't laugh a little bit…" You finish on a shrug and a grin.

I smile back at you and feel a little bit of the negative tension leave my body. "You're right." That earns me a smirk and a raised eyebrow and all I can do is shake my head at you. "About that. We don't have to take everything so seriously. Or try to figure everything out at once. It's just that…" Standing this close to you, it occurs to me that there is one thing that I am dying to figure out.

"What?" Whether you realize it or not, your voice has dropped an octave and it runs over the rational part of my brain like warm water.

"Olivia, I want to know how to…" I swallow against a dry throat and try again. "I want to know how we…how to…" Your lips curve into a knowing smile and the look you give me makes me want to clench my teeth against a rush of need for you.

"Natalia…"

"Wait…just wait." My eyes drop to your lips and the words barely come out on a whisper. My heart is pounding in my chest and I realize that I'm about to do this. I'm about to kiss another woman. I'm about to kiss…_you_.

Leaving my hands at my side, I close the small space between us and almost groan at the feel of your breasts barely touching mine. I've hugged you hundreds of times and have even been held by you but feeling you now, it's nothing like before. It's another woman's body that I'm feeling now, not just a friend, and that knowledge is enough to have my hands curling into fists.

I bring my lips to your cheek, parting them slightly as I ease closer to your mouth. Your hair smells so good and your skin is so soft and I can feel my eyes sliding closed in pleasure. I let my lips linger by the corner of your mouth, the anticipation tightening my lungs so that every breath is an effort.

Your hands have left your side and are gripping my forearms, impatience making you tug me closer towards you even as you hold your head still against my questing lips. I can feel your desire warring with my request for you to wait and it turns me on. _It turns me on_. My cheeks warm as I admit this naked truth to myself and I find that there is power in it. You want me. You want me enough to let me lead this first kiss and my whole body flushes and tenses as I end the waiting for both of us.

You must sense something because you bring my hands to your hips, sliding your fingertips across my arms to anchor yourself to my shoulders.

You angle your head a little closer to my mouth, impatience like a shadow dancing around you. I can feel it pressing against my skin and I can't hold back any longer.

I turn my head towards you and feel the first brush of your lips on mine all the way down to my toes. _Soft. You are so soft_. This isn't like that firm, shocked press of lips in the farmhouse so long ago. This is…sensual. I must have seen and heard that word a thousand times in my life but being here with you in this moment? Now, I know the word.

You purse your lips enough to capture my bottom lip and my hands glide over your hips, pulling myself closer to you. Our bodies are pressed together, your fingers flexing against my shoulders and yet the pace of the kiss never changes. I feel like a teenager having her first kiss and yet I have a woman's awareness of where this is going. The combination is serving to drive me crazy as this want cascades inside me.

The curves of your body are so much different than the hard contours of a man and I find that instead of being drawn into my head where I would over-analyze this to death, it's my heart and my body that are guiding me. Your lips are making soft, sucking sounds against my mouth and I can't help but moan. We're barely kissing and it's already doing things to my body that I'm pretty sure I've never felt before.

I pull back a little bit and your name comes out on a shaky breath. I open my eyes to look at you and the little bit of breath I had in my lungs is gone at the look of hunger in your eyes. That's the only way I can describe it. Your hands have made their way to the side of my face and I couldn't look away from you, even if I wanted to. Which I really don't.

I watch as your eyes caress my lips, your mouth opening slightly as your breathing gets faster. "Natalia." My name is less than a whisper but I can hear the need in your voice.

All these months you've been living with the knowledge of what was going on between us and I can hear the strain now that we're here. The butterflies I felt at taking this first step with you are gone. They've been chased away ahead of the fire that's starting to flare in the pit of my stomach. Gathering the edge of your sweatshirt in my fists, I press my body harder against you and offer you my mouth.

There is a brief, electric hesitation as our eyes lock and then you're pulling me forward into the inferno of your kiss. There's no gentleness here as your lips slide against mine, your tongue stroking along my bottom lip, demanding entrance. Tentatively, I touch my tongue to yours and I can feel the groan rumble against me in your chest. With your hands sliding around to bury themselves in my hair, I pour myself into the kiss and let go of everything else.

How is it possible that the thought of being with another woman had never even crossed my mind and yet kissing you feels like the most natural thing in the world? _God, you can kiss_. How arousing it is to be standing here being kissed by you. Your mouth is warm and wet and soft and…_is that the bed? _

I feel the edge of the bed bump against the back of my knees and it occurs to me that you've managed to turn us toward the bed. I feel a brief flash of panic as I realize that maybe I'm not ready to figure this part out just yet. Bringing my hands to your stomach, I have every intention of putting a little space between us. An intention that goes right out the window as your mouth stops ravaging mine and starts to slowly move along my jaw.

My head tips back automatically and all I can do is hold on as your tongue sneaks out to taste the skin along my neck. I groan and I can feel the muscles in your stomach jump. Your mouth makes its way from one side of my neck to the other and with every sound I seem helpless to make, your hands gets tighter and tighter in my hair. The sensation of being taken is starting to slither its away into my consciousness and it snaps something inside me. You're not the only one who has thought about this and it's time I start being a willing participant.

This time I do push on your stomach and instantly regret the loss of contact as you step back from me, your half-lidded eyes searching my face. _You are beautiful._

"So are you." You smile at me and I realize that I must have spoken out loud.

I blush and look down, watching my hands as they slip a little lower on your sweatshirt and push the fabric up, coming to rest against the blue tank top you are wearing. Your hands have left my hair and are holding tight to my biceps, waiting to see what I do next.

I slowly brush my thumbs against your stomach and lick my lips as your breath catches. I can taste your kisses and I want more.

It's overwhelming, this desire for you after only a few moments of feeling your lips against me. Before we got here, I wasn't sure how or even if we'd be able to figure out how to be together. It seems foolish now to have worried about it as I start to slide your sweatshirt up and over your head. I love you. I'm in love with you and I wasn't lying when I told you that I know what it means to tell someone you love them. I can show you. I need to show you.

I watch as your hands reach up to pull the sweatshirt the rest of the way off, leaving you standing before me in just your tank top and pants. I can't tell who is breathing harder and it serves to still any lingering nerves I had about being here with you like this. You love me and you want me. Judging from the look in your eyes, you _really_ want me. Despite everything. Or maybe because of it. This is something new for both of us and if you're brave enough to be here, then I can be brave enough to take the next step. Besides, there is something incredibly sexy about knowing that I can touch you the way I've thought about all these weeks.

Grabbing a hold of your tank top, I yank you towards me, capturing your mouth in a rough kiss. The sounds you make while I kiss you are intoxicating. I may not have been with many people in my life, but I know my body and it's getting ready for you. My nipples are hardening and I can feel myself getting wet and the thought that the same might be happening to you knocks the breath from me.

Arousal is making my hands clumsy and I struggle to pull your tank top up. Your hands cover mine as you realize my intent and you break the kiss to look at me.

"Natalia…" I hear the question in your voice but the sound of my heart pounding and the feel of your body standing so close to mine drowns out any doubt lingering in my head.

"Yes." That's all I can get out before you're diving back into a kiss with your arms banded around my waist. Again, I feel the edge of the bed bump against my knees and all I can think is…_finally_.

I don't know how I got this vision in my head of the first time we would be together. It would involve candlelight, maybe a few glasses of wine, a lot of kissing, then we would undress each other slowly and it would be a tender, loving affair.

_Who was I kidding? _

I've been in enough boardroom meetings with you…heck, I've been in enough fights with you to know that your passions can surge like a solar flare, snapping out and burning anything foolish enough to be near you.

As you push impossibly closer to me, all I can think about is how hot your skin feels against me and how warm your mouth is as you deepen our kiss. You shift your hips as you start to push me further towards the bed and I can actually feel the sweat break out along my lower back.

My lower back...where your fingertips are currently trailing, dipping low to tease the skin below my waistband. Heat seems to radiate from your fingers through my skin to settle somewhere low in my belly, burning me from the inside out.

As our tongues war for dominance, your hands are brushing in long, slow strokes from my waistband to the very edge of my bra.

I feel my weight starting to sink down towards the bed when my progress is stopped by the sharp brush of the edge of my luggage against my hip. Bracing my hands behind me, I try to compensate for the clothes and luggage I can feel blocking my descent to the soft bed below. Through the haze of our kiss, I feel your hands tighten on my waist, keeping me upright and moving me to one side.

You pull away abruptly and without looking at me, you lean over and swipe everything off of the bed. I cringe a little as my suitcase crashes into the wall and threatens to upend the items resting on top of the nightstand. A small laugh escapes me and it teases a sheepish grin from you, your nose crinkling in that adorable way that I love.

"Um, sorry?" Your smile widens and the image destroys any semblance of seriousness in that apology.

"Mm-hmm." I don't believe you for one second but since the bed is now clear, I'm willing to forgive you. Not that I'm going to tell you that. "You threw my suitcase."

Moving back to the foot of the bed, I back you up to the edge until you are forced to sit. You lean back on your hands and the effect is devastating to my senses. Your tank top is straining over the generous swell of your breasts and while I'm trying desperately to maintain eye contact, your hard nipples are teasing the edge of my vision.

"I am sorry." You try again with an apology, executing a shrug and treating me to the sight of subtle muscles rippling along your shoulders.

Sorry for what? What were you apologizing for? _Okay, deep breath_. Right, luggage. For knocking my luggage into the wall.

I could care less. _Look at you_. I feel like I could consume you bite by bite and never be full.

Where is this coming from? An hour ago, I couldn't figure out how to even talk to you. And now? God, now I can't figure out where I want to put my hands first.

"I don't care." Your eyebrows rise at that and stay there as I kick my shoes off and move to stand between your legs.

"You don't, huh?'

"No. I'm just going to make you pick it up. After." I feel like my heart is going to pound out of my chest but I keep the smile on my face. Keeping my fingertips light, I bring them to stroke along your collarbone, running my nails softly above the scoop of your tank top.

I watch as you swallow twice before speaking again. "After what?"

Holding my hands on your shoulders, I lean down and place my mouth against your ear. I let my lips brush against you as I whisper the answer in Spanish. I know you don't understand anything of what I just said but if I'm honest with myself, that is the only way I could actually say something like that to you. As it is, I can feel my cheeks burning with each word coming out of my mouth.

You held your breath when I first started to speak but all of it is released on a moan as I finish speaking and take your lips in another bruising kiss. Your hands leave the bed and grab the fabric of my pants around my hips, tugging and pulling until I'm forced to brace my knees on either side of your legs, straddling you on the bed.

Keeping your hands on my hips, you slowly end the kiss and look up at me. "I don't know what any of that means."

I duck my head and smile at you, letting my hands roam from your shoulders to the soft vee between your breasts. I let my one thumb trace along the tender space there before moving a little further down to run the pads of my fingers against your nipples. The fabric of your tank top is preventing me from having direct contact and somehow, that excites me more.

"Don't worry, Olivia. You will." I have no idea where this confidence is coming from and I can admit, at least to myself, that there is a small part of me that is embarrassed at my attempt at seduction.

My other relationships have always been more traditional, with the man taking the lead and it was enjoyable. Even exciting at times. But there is something to be said for being the one to take control.

I allow my hips to roll slowly and I bring my hands to tangle in your hair, letting your very sexy groan seep into my senses. _Yeah. There is definitely something to this taking control business_.

Leaving my thumbs to press along the edge of your jaw, I angle your head back and bite your bottom lip, soothing the sting with soft passes of my tongue. Your hands have fallen to the tops of my thighs and with each pass of my tongue, your fingers pulse and flex, inching closer to my inner thighs.

My hips have started rocking forward in counterpoint to the motions of your hands and the last of any self-control I had disappears as I feel more wetness flood my center. I can't deny my body's reactions to you and that tells me more than any reasoning I could come up with to justify taking this final step with you.

Softly, I kiss you, using the gentle motions of our lips to ease this driving need to be with you. Like banking a fire for the night, I want the heat to warm me and sustain me and allow me to feel everything without consuming me. I know there will be other times when I'll want that ache for you to flash and burn until we've exhausted each other. _Other times_. My stomach clenches at that.

Lightening my touch, I reach one hand behind your head, using my momentum to press you back into the bed. I hold myself above you and fall into the rich green of your eyes.

"Olivia?"

At the sound of your name, your hands still against my thighs. Tensed and waiting. "Yeah?"

"Will you…I want to…" I run my tongue along my bottom lip, take a deep breath and jump into the deep end.

"Olivia, make love to me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh. My. God_. Did I just say that? I just said that. I just asked…no, I just _told_ Olivia Spencer to make love to me.

This isn't the deep end. This is a cliff.

I bite my lip and I can feel my whole body coiling with tension in the ensuing silence. Your hands are pressing hard against my thighs and even though I can feel my cheeks practically glowing in embarrassment, my eyes are locked onto yours. Leaning back a little further, I go to grasp your hands with mine, sure that I'm going to have to explain where _that_ particular request came from.

I never get the chance to. Before I can even touch your hands, your fingers have slid to my waist, tightening along with the tension in your body. I have a brief moment to thrill at the feel of your muscles bunching below me and then you're pushing against me, twisting your hips and knocking me off balance.

Instinctively, my body resists this sudden movement and I struggle against the weight of your body for a couple of seconds before it finally registers what has happened. With the mattress at my back and your warm body pressing against me, I realize that you've answered my request.

The weight of your body is exquisite and the sensation is quickly obliterating any hope I harbor to have a coherent thought. You shift slightly and just like that, you've managed to press your thigh between my legs. Neither one of us moves and there is a part of me that is glad we seem to be in this tableau. Your arms are bracing most of your weight above me and my hands have only gotten so far as to be wrapped around your forearms. A few more seconds of silence pass and I can feel my nerves starting to rattle around my head before tumbling helplessly through my mouth.

"Olivia, about what I said before, I know that's really jumping ahead. Especially since this weekend was supposed to be about figuring out how to just be around each other without things being awkward." You press your hips a little firmer against me and a small groan cuts me off mid-sentence. I clear my throat and keep watching you but you're still not saying anything, just looking at me, and my nerves jump back in like a bad game of Hokey Pokey.

"Um, so I would understand if, with what I said, if you were…I don't know…I mean, if you wanted to just slow things down." _Great_. Five minutes ago I was a seductress and now I'm struggling to string a coherent sentence together. You are still just watching me and I can feel a wisp of panic wrap around my nervousness.

I draw a quick breath to start talking again when your voice cuts through whatever rambling mess I was about to start.

"Natalia?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Delivered on a moan, I don't have time to be offended at your choice of words. Your mouth clashes with mine, your tongue sweeping inside and banishing all other thoughts. I tighten my hands on your forearms and let myself drown in the taste of you.

Over the past few weeks, whenever I found my attention drawn to your mouth, I allowed myself brief flashes of fantasy. I'll admit I wondered what those beautifully full lips would feel like against my own or how soft they might feel against my skin. On those few rare occasions when I'd catch you licking your lips, my thoughts came hot and fast and burned their way across my cheeks.

As your tongue strokes slowly against mine, I realize that my imagination isn't as great as I thought it was. Nothing I thought of, _nothing_, compares to the feel of you kissing me like this…your legs pressed on either side of mine, your stomach barely grazing against me. You're still bracing most of your weight above me and the lack of contact is driving me crazy.

Well. Now, that just won't do. That won't do at all.

_More_. I want more of you and blindly, I reach for the straps of your tank top and pull you flush against me. My groan matches yours as your breasts press against me and I have to pull away from your kiss to try and catch my breath.

Glancing down, I take in the sight of our bodies pressed together and holding tighter to your tank top, I experimentally tip my hips into you. I can actually hear the comforter being clenched in your fists as I start a slow rocking motion and it brings a half smile to my lips.

I increase the pressure against your center and feel my control slip as your warmth presses against my thigh. My thoughts from before come rushing back and the heat suffusing my body is making a light sweat break out at my temples. If you are warm, then you are wet and instantly my body reacts to that possibility.

Your head is hanging forward and I can tell by the desire running across your face that your concentration is focused on the flexing of my legs against you. It's unbelievably sexy to watch you get lost in what your body is feeling and through the haze of want, I come to the decision to spend the next couple of hours making you do just that.

I may have placed the ball in your court by asking you to make love to me but listening to your soft little moans has given me no choice but to take it back.

Bringing one of my hands to the back of your head, I pull you closer, using my grip on your hair to tilt your head to the side. Relaxing my hold on your tank top, I slowly slide the fabric toward your shoulder, letting my thumb drag across the soft skin of your chest.

Arching up, I skip the preamble of a kiss and sink my teeth softly into the skin at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. The sound you make tightens my stomach and I can feel an answering pulse where I am pressed against your thigh. Leaving my lips resting against you, I swipe my tongue slowly and get my first taste of your skin. It's my turn to moan as your hand buries itself in my hair, holding my mouth closer to you. I let my lips slide from your neck to your shoulder, straining the fabric of the tank top as I pull it further down your arm.

Our hips haven't stopped moving and I take a deep breath as I realize you are doing a pretty good simulation of fucking me. I shut my eyes as this one dirty word makes its way into my consciousness. Considering what I'm thinking about doing with you right now, I'm not sure this one word is going to tip the scales at confession. Besides, as you move to lean back over me, your eyes on mine and your lips barely an inch away from my mouth, I can't think of a better way to describe the way you are moving against me.

Going with instinct, I raise my leg a little higher and immediately, your legs open wider. Your head tilts back and your eyes close, your cheeks flushing with exertion as you start to rock a little faster against me. Your mouth is open and between groans and soft grunts, I can make out one softly spoken word being said over and over again.

"Please. Please. Please."

This one word races through my system and I know, at that moment, that I would do anything for you.

I bring my hands to your warm cheeks and angle your face back towards me, watching intently as you struggle to keep your eyes open.

Like my earlier belief that our first time together would be something out of a romance novel, my belief that the first time we made love would include sweet declarations of love is also quickly discarded. The only sounds in the room are my panting breaths matching each thrust of your hips, your groans that are steadily increasing in length and volume and the soft rhythmic sound of the mattress moving beneath our bodies.

Holding your face in my hands, I brace my feet and desperately press harder against you. Your brow furrows and I can see the pleasure break in your eyes a few seconds before it wraps around your body and spins you out of control.

_I have never seen anything so beautiful as the way you look right now._

Your thighs are trembling against mine and I ease the pressure as your hips come to rest against me. I bring your head to my chest and hold you there, pressing my lips to the top of your head. Wrapping my arms around your shoulders, I stare up at the ceiling and feel a grin make its way across my face.

_Amazing_. We're both still completely dressed and yet we just…you just…_yeah_. Amazing.

Closing my eyes, I let my hands wander to the hem of your tank top. My grin stretches wider as I wonder what it would be like to do that again.

Naked.

Very slowly, I start to pull your tank top up, bunching the fabric and letting my fingernails scrape lightly against your lower back. Your hips jolt in response and you turn your face into my neck, speaking in nothing more than a husky whisper.

"What are you doing?" Your question is slightly muffled as your lips begin a slow exploration of my neck and I have to take two deep breaths before I'm able to answer you.

"Nothing." Even as I keep my tone playful, I can feel my heart starting to race, scurrying to keep up with your wandering mouth.

"It doesn't feel like nothing." My hands have reached the edge of your bra and I feel the clasps slide free just as you return my previous favor and bite down gently against the side of my neck. That single bite is enough to flood my entire body with desire and I struggle to keep my voice even.

"Oh no? Then what does it feel like?" Whatever game I thought to play with you is destroyed with your next sentence.

"It feels like you are trying to fuck me again." I don't even have the guile to try and wince at that word. Sometimes bad words can be very good and as I feel the ache between my legs start to throb, I accept that in this instance, this word is very, very good.

"So, are you trying to, Natalia?" You continue nonchalantly, as if we've had this conversation many times before. Your tongue is wreaking havoc softly on the outside of my ear and my exploring hands are forced to tighten on your tank top, holding on for dear life. I have the tank top tangled with your bra up around the back of your shoulders but go no further as my attention is captivated by the words falling from your lips.

"Because you can if you wanted to. I'd let you." Your mouth is teasing me, punctuating each sentence with a flick of your tongue against my lips. "I'd let you do anything you wanted to me. Just tell me what you want."

I feel the impact of those words like a physical blow, my stomach clenching as wave after wave of lust pulses inside me. That you are an extremely sexual being comes as no shock to me. It's a piece of the puzzle that makes up who are you and I've spent many a pensive moment wondering as to its curves and angles. However, nothing prepared me for how it would feel to have you sliding that piece into me.

Your voice is rough and needy as you continue. "Tell me."

You don't wait for my answer, not that I'm sure I could have formed the words to grace you with you one. Before I can even draw my next shaky breath, you've risen up above me, straddling my waist and pinning my legs together. Letting out a small moan, I'm acutely aware of my own wetness and as my hands fall from your back to rest against your thighs, I catch the tiny smirk in the corner of your mouth.

"Is this what you want?" Helpless, I watch as you reach down and grab a hold of the hem of your tank top, pulling it over your head and dropping it over the side of the bed. Your open bra is hanging loosely at your shoulders and I actually feel my palms itch at the thought of removing it.

Again, you don't wait for an answer. Never looking away from me, your hands lift up and slowly slide the straps down your shoulders, letting your bra fall to the side to join your tank top on the floor.

I swallow convulsively and after a few intense seconds of staring into your green eyes, I let my eyes wander over your newly exposed flesh. The strong line of your shoulders. The subtle protrusions of your delicate collarbones. The enticing swell of the top of your breasts, softly protecting the life-saving scar that marks your skin.

Stroking my hands to the outside of your thighs, I finally let my gaze drop down to your nipples and my lips part slightly. Looking at how hard they are, rising against the pale skin of your chest, I feel this need to have them in my mouth. I don't question where these desires are coming from and for the first time in a long while, I just let myself feel. I'm sure there will be some time in the near future when I'll have to really think about these feelings and my acceptance of them. But not now.

_Definitely not now._

_Now?_ Now I'm feeling like I need to have my mouth on you and know what your nipples feel like against my lips. My parted lips purse in reflex and I'm once again drawn into the intensity of your eyes as your hands start to move.

I hold my breath as your hands trail along your stomach to cup your breasts, your thumbs brushing slowly against your own nipples. Unbidden, a soft curse drops from my lips and your smirk turns into a knowing grin.

"Ah. You want this?" Goosebumps have broken out across your arms as your thumbs move slowly, torturing me with each pass. With my legs pinned beneath you, I can't move against you like I want to and I can feel my frustration building.

Your fingers are flexing and the sight of your touching yourself is pushing me close to the edge. I roll my hips and bring my hands to my own breasts, mimicking your motions and tossing my last remaining inhibitions out the window.

"You tell me." I tease you now, feeling a surge of power as your hands falter and your breathing starts to labor. "Do you want _this_?"

Without thinking too hard about what I'm doing, I pull my shirt over my head, lifting my shoulders and flinging the shirt against the wall. A few seconds more and I've opened the clasp at the front of my bra, removing it while you watch me.

Your hands have stopped their ministrations and are already running along my stomach but before you can touch me, I buck my hips and push you higher on my body. Gripping your arms, I keep your momentum going and pull until your hands are braced over my head.

Without warning, I cup your breast and bring your nipple to my mouth, groaning at the feel of you against my tongue. Your skin is soft against my lips and the contrast of what I feel as I stroke my tongue along your nipple, is almost too much. I can hear your breath catch each time I suck you and I lose myself in the sensation.

Experimentally, I bring my hand to your other breast, kneading the warm flesh and rolling the hard tip between my thumb and forefinger. Your back bows and your hand comes to rest at the back of my head, pressing my mouth harder against you. I look up to find you watching me and keeping my eyes open, I allow the erotic moment to play out as I switch my mouth to your other breast.

Going with instinct, I suck a little harder and can't help but groan as your fingers rake along my skull, making a fist in my hair. My own breasts feel heavy and my nipples ache for contact and I arch my back towards you. You answer my body's entreaty by dropping your hips against my stomach and I'm once again reminded that we are both still partially dressed.

Lowering my hands from your breasts, I slide them along your skin until I reach your hips. Pushing back hard, I curl my body up towards you. "Get up." I practically bark the order at you as I continue to push you off of me till we are both standing at the foot of the bed.

Through the lust darkening your eyes, I see a flicker of confusion and I pull you into a deep kiss, extinguishing that confusion before it can flare into doubt.

Slanting my lips over yours, I find myself moaning into the kiss, reveling in the warm, wet taste of your mouth. I turn your body and back you up into the dresser, releasing your mouth with a grunt and taking a small step back.

"Natalia, what's wrong?" Your eyes are glazed and it takes a few seconds to focus on me.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. You were right before, you know." I keep talking as I shimmy out of my pants, discarding my panties at the same time. I have half a second to think about how wet and swollen I am before I'm diving at your waistband. "I do want to touch you again."

Your eyebrow rises in challenge at my default back to a more delicate term and I can feel my eyes narrow. Stepping forward, I grab the top of your pants and in one pull, yank down both your pants and underwear, pulling on your leg to get you to step away from their entanglement.

I'm standing inches away from your body, both of us naked now, and I acknowledge the shocked look in your eyes with a smirk of my own. "I stopped what we were doing because we were both wearing too many clothes. And…" I let the word hang in the air and wait for you to take the bait.

"And what?" Already your hands are reaching for my hips and I know if you touch me, I'll be helpless to do anything but let you touch me and I still have plans for you.

Placing my left hand to the side of your face, I lean closer and keeping my eyes locked on yours, I let the fingers of my other hand run slowly through the soft short hairs covering your sex. Pressing forward, I stroke my fingers across your wetness and bring my lips to your ear.

"And…I wanted you naked the next time I fucked you."

My name is forced out on a groan from your lips as you realize what I've said and your hands sink into my hips. Slowly, I slide my fingers inside you and take my first step to making good on my request.

What am I doing? What am I doing? _What am I doing? I can't breathe_.

Both of us are completely still, braced on the edge of some unknown discovery, breathless as my fingers slid smoothly through your wetness into the soft heat of you.

_Inside you._ That one intimate thought, that one very wicked, intimate thought is running screaming through my brain right now, pushing all other vital functions out of its way. Standing…breathing…swallowing…all gone. The only things I can think about right now are how you feel and how you are looking at me.

It's too intense. It's too much. I may have willingly started down this road with you before but now that I'm really doing this, my chest feels tight and tingly. I don't know what I'm doing. Figuring out this part was easy but how do you I make you feel good? How do I move? Where do I touch? What if I can't…

_Jesus._ With your hands braced on my hips, you've moved forward slightly and taken me deeper inside you.

I throw a quick prayer up for both my word and now, for my thoughts. I struggle to process the sensations and feel helpless as your hips begin to move against my fingers.

You feel swollen and wetter than I could have ever imagined and it occurs to me that I'm feeling the effects of your orgasm. That you would share yourself with me like that, that you would share the most intimate part of you, rocks me. I want to close my eyes and just absorb this sensation but the feel of you against my fingers, the warmth and wetness brushing against the skin of my fingers, is drawing my eyes down. Trembling, I watch your hips move, slowly sliding my fingers in and out of you.

"Olivia, what are you doing to me?" I whisper almost reverently as my eyes roam eagerly over your body. I'm painfully turned on and more in love than I ever thought possible. You are magnificent. The sound of you, the smell of you, the feel of you, the beauty of you…all for me. _Thank God_.

One of your hands grabs at my wrist as you bring your other hand to cup the side of my face. Despite the wantonness of your movements only a few seconds earlier, your touch is soft against my cheek and you pull me in for gentle kiss. Just a lingering meeting of lips at first, the promise of something more flaring as our tongues slide together. _I could kiss you forever_.

I break from the kiss suddenly as you slowly pull my fingers from inside you, both of us moaning at the loss of contact. "Olivia?"

You answer my questioning tone with a smile and begin to back me towards the bed again. Still holding my hand, you push lightly on my chest until I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am so in love you."

The simplicity of that one statement brushes over and through me and I have never felt anything more amazing. I reach for you but a small shake of your head has my hand dropping back to the bed.

Bending down, you come to rest on your knees in front of me, forcing my legs to spread a little wider to accommodate your body. "All I want is your happiness. I want you to feel safe and secure. I want to give you a home and I want to raise my daughter with you. I want your love and I want you to have my love, to have all the best parts of me because you deserve everything good in this world."

Stunned, all I can do is try to swallow past the lump in my throat. "Baby…" The endearment comes to me so easily and I know that being with you is where I was meant to be.

I close my eyes against the emotions rushing through me but before I can gather my thoughts to open my heart to you, I feel my fingers being brought to your lips. _The same fingers that were inside you_.

My eyes fly open and I watch in absolute silence as you run your tongue along my fingers, pulling them into your mouth. I feel a blush burst over my cheeks and streak down my neck, trailing over my chest and down my stomach before settling its warmth squarely between my legs.

My lungs struggle to fill with air as I realize that your moans are being driven by the taste of yourself on my fingers. What you are doing right now…I can't believe you are really doing that and yet, I can't look away.

There was always a part of me that figured being physical with you would be an erotic experience and secretly, a small part of me was excited by that. Excited by my lack of experience and your wealth of it.

But nothing in my darkest, most secret fantasies could compare to watching as your soft pink tongue runs along the length of my fingers. Dragging your teeth across the tips of my fingers, you pull them from your mouth and bury your hands in my hair.

Your eyes search mine for the long eternity of a heartbeat and then your mouth is savaging mine, sloppy wet with the taste of you obliterating my senses. The shock of tasting your wetness, another woman's wetness, is snuffed out quickly as I settle into the fact that I like it. _God help me, I want more._

You pull your mouth away and bring your hands to the inside of my knees. "Natalia, I want you. Right now. I can't wait any more." Your voice is low and pleading and I can actually feel my toes curl.

"Please, don't make me wait anymore for you. Let me touch you." I can hear your voice break from the strain of holding back and I open myself, heart and body.

"Yes." I feel your fingers tighten behind my knees and my stomach drops. My voice sounds much steadier than I feel as I surrender to you. "Touch me."

Warm breath rushes over my face as you exhale a moan and start to move further down my body. Your hands slide up the back of my thighs and without hesitation, you push forward and raise my legs over the soft skin of your shoulders.

Before I can even register what you are about to do, your warm lips are brushing across my sex, teasing me with the contact for the briefest moment before your mouth opens and becomes the center of my universe.

My arms stretch out across the bed as my back is forced back against the mattress. Your hands are tight against my thighs, keeping me at the edge of the bed as you kneel before me. Your tongue is soft as it moves against me and every pass of your lips against my center only serves to make me wetter.

You've never been with another woman so I know you've never done this before but we are seriously going to have to talk when this is all over. Assuming I can speak again. My voice sounds harsh and tense to my ears and I dimly realize that I am on the edge of release already.

Your mouth is sliding and pressing against the most sensitive parts of me and I know that I won't be able to hold on much longer. Holding my breath, I let myself become absorbed in you, in the sounds of your mouth moving against me and the hum of pleasure vibrating through your lips. I can feel the fluttering pulses tugging deep in my belly and I bring the back of my hand to my mouth, biting down as I feel myself letting go.

Balancing on the edge of release, I lean away from that final plunge, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. You shatter that notion in a few seconds as your tongue dances along my tight bundle of nerves, slowing briefly before pushing inside me. _Inside me_.

There's no time to even draw air as my orgasm rips through me, battering me mercilessly before tossing me breathlessly to rest at its shores. I can actually feel my thighs shaking and am grateful when you ease them gently back to the bed, placing my feet softly against the floor.

Vaguely, I feel you push up a little more on your knees until you can rest your upper body against my stomach, your cheek rubbing slowly against my ribcage. I reach down and tangle my fingers with yours, using my other hand to brush sweat-soaked hair away from your temple.

"I love you, Olivia." _You have no idea how much_. How can you when I can barely understand it myself?

I feel your smile against my stomach as your thumb caresses the back of my hand. Swallowing, I'm caught off-guard by the taste in my mouth. Even with what you just did to my body, I can still feel myself tingle at the faint traces of your taste on my tongue.

"I love you." I repeat my words from a few seconds ago but let the smile I'm trying to contain ease into my voice.

"I love you too, Natalia." You turn your head and smile at me, answering the happiness you hear in my tone. I know I sound sweet to you but you have no idea that being sweet is the furthest thing from mind right now.

"Good. That's good." I lean up on my elbows and glance down at you, grinning at the gently puzzled look on your face at my choice of words. "Remember that I love you, even when I don't listen to you."

You laugh at this and rest your head against your hand. "Why wouldn't you listen to me?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, so this is going to be a _new_ instance of you not listening to me? Cause I'm pretty sure there have been a few prime examples in the past." You're grinning at me and it draws my attention to your mouth.

_Your very talented and still wet mouth_. Ayúdame.

I reach my hands back and start to scoot away from you, inching higher on the bed. You lean back and put your hands on either side of my legs as my body leaves yours.

"Natalia?" Your question is tinged with laughter as you wonder out loud where I'm going. You rise from your kneeling position and play your fingers lightly over my feet. I'm tempted for half a second to let you continue as I've always harbored a fantasy of coming home after a long day and having you rub them as we sit on the couch and we talk about our day.

_You make me want that_. You make me want those quiet moments and you make me want those loud moments too. Those moments when you're yelling at Emma to catch the bus and I'm yelling at you to not yell and Emma's yelling at me about some misplaced school item. All of it. I feel my heart clench as I realize I want all of it.

Your thumbs start to press gently into the arches of my feet and I can't hold back the groan that invokes. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can feel myself accepting the fact that I want this relationship with you, that I want everything that comes with it. _Everything_.

My eyes flutter open to find you watching me with a lopsided grin on your face. See, I think you think I'm lying here with my eyes closed because your hands feel so good on my feet. They do. But that's not why. It's time to show you why.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?" Your voice is soft as you answer me.

"Ven aquí." I implore you with nothing more than my eyes, keeping my hands against the mattress.

Your hands have stopped moving and I can feel the slight tremor in them as they rest near my calves. "Natalia? What…I don't know what…"

"Come here." My breathing matches yours and I can tell the moment your heart starts to race. "Kiss me."

I hold my breath as you press your knees against the bed and start to crawl over my body. Your eyes trail over my skin as you move against me and before you can settle completely between my legs, I pull your face to mine and kiss you.

Abruptly, I pull my lips away from the kiss as I taste the unfamiliar on your tongue. You press your forehead to mine and speak softly against my lips. "That's you."

Your arms are braced above my shoulders and with my hands cupping your jaw, I feel cocooned in this intimate moment. Slowly, I tilt my mouth towards you again and let you lead this kiss. I taste you and myself and let the sensual stroking of your tongue drive away my nervousness at this new sexual experience.

The kiss goes from soft to deep but never changes pace and I think this is what finally breaks me. This contrast, so much a part of who you are, washes away the last vestiges of insecurity and doubt that I might have had over this new relationship. I've learned so much from you over these many months but more than that, I've learned a lot about you and who you are. About who you let people see and the tender parts you keep hidden from even me. But here, with the late afternoon sun casting its warm light like a blessing over our tangled bodies, we are both exposed and I am grateful for it. You feel like everything I've ever wanted and I promise myself right now that I will be everything you ever need.

I pour myself into the kiss, sliding my hands along your breasts to the smooth, warm skin of your back. Palms flat, I soothe my hands over the knotted muscles bunching as you press closer to me and start to roll your hips.

I reach back with one hand and place my foot against the mattress, slowly turning with you until your back is against the bed with me tucked against your side. Cradling the back of your head with my left hand, I lean over you and trail my other hand over your stomach, through damp curls and pick up where I left off a little while ago.

_Inside you_.

I'm determined to see this through and it must show on my face because you wrap one hand around my back and grab onto the comforter with the other. The force of your desire bruises the color of your eyes and I can't look away.

Achingly slow, I move inside you, clenching my teeth as your wetness coats my fingers. I've known few things as beautiful as holding you against me as I make love to you.

_Love_. The word seems too small to contain what I feel for you and not enough to describe what I see reflected in your eyes. "I love you. Do you hear me?"

You run your tongue along your bottom lip and your answer comes out on a shuddering breath, catching at the end as I move my fingers a little faster and just a little harder. "Y-yes."

"Good." I raise my thigh to press against my moving fingers and bring my hand from the back of your head to the bed and push up and over your body. "Now, move for me."

Curling my fingers, I hold my hand steady as you groan and rock your hips against me. Your hand vices against my forearm as your other hand digs into my shoulder blades. I move with you, willing you to let go. I need this. I need to love you like this, stripped and vulnerable.

"No." With the air bursting out of my lungs, I beg you. Your eyes are closing as the pleasure pushes through your system and I need to see you. "Look at me. Look at me or I'll stop…please…Olivia."

"I can't. Please, just wait. God, just one second...I can't."

"You can."

Your hand skims over my forearm and races up my arm, grabbing the back of my neck and holding me steady. I kiss you quickly, moaning long and deep as the sounds of my fingers moving inside you reach my ears. Faster and faster you move and I can feel the burn begin in the muscles in my arm.

Pressing harder with my palm, I capture your gaze again and without thought, urgent, desperate Spanish falls from my lips. I can feel your stomach trembling against my side and the uncoordinated motion of your hips lets me know that you are close.

"Sí, querida…Sí…please." One infinite moment of timeless suspension and then you burst like a supernova, all light and heat and motion. A flood of wetness greets my fingers and I finally close my eyes as small pulses kiss the end of my fingertips.

Dropping my head to your chest, I don't fight when your hand reaches down and weakly removes my fingers from inside you. You tug on my wrist and, replacing my fingers with my thigh, I move further up your body to rest my head on your shoulder. Your arms hold me and I've never known such peace.

I don't care what people are going to say about us or to us once this comes out into the light of day. I will fight with everything I am to keep what I have with you. Rafe, Emma, you…you are my life and it's a beautiful life. A life given to me by a loving God and no one can stand in the way of that kind of love.

I tuck my arm against your side and slide my other arm around your waist and snuggle in. I'm content to just listen to your breathing slowly return to normal and I smile as you drop soft kisses to the top of my head.

I can feel the events of the afternoon starting to catch up with me and my eyes feel heavy. The warmth of your body is making it hard for me to keep them open and I wonder why I'm even fighting it. I know we still have some things to work out but we still have the rest of the weekend and right now, I just want to be with you.

I'm about to let my eyes close when the corner of my luggage catches my attention. Leaning up on my elbow, I look down at your face, once again struck at the beauty that paints your skin on the heels of desire.

"Olivia." I keep my voice light and smile innocently as your eyes find mine again.

"Yes, baby." Baby. _Sigh_. Not that I'm going to let that one sweet word deter me.

"You still need to pick up my luggage."

"What? You can't be serious? Natalia." Your exasperation gives way to a smile to match my own.

"Olivia. I think it's the least you can do." I let my fingers run through the ends of your silky hair and continue. "Half of those clothes weren't even mine."

Your silence greets my observation but I move right along. Leaning over your body, I ignore your playful huff as my weight presses against your chest. Letting my eyes roam over the clothes spewing forth from my open luggage, I take in the various items covering the floor. "Besides, I don't think those are the floor's size."

I hear you snort and I peer back at you through my bangs. "Okay, okay, I'll get to it. Later."

I give you a soft kiss on the mouth and then resume my position at your side. Settling in to your warmth, I feel your arms go around me once again and think that later might just have to wait.


End file.
